


Oh How the Hero Falls

by SuperPervertInTraining



Series: How a Hero Falls [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Fred and George, Dark Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Hermione Bashing, Manipulative Dumbledore, Multi, Ron Bashing, femharry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPervertInTraining/pseuds/SuperPervertInTraining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You either die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become the villan.</p><p>Callie Potter was always seen as the savior of the wizarding world, no one ever looked underneath the underneath. No one saw her mask or its cracks until it was to late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh How the Hero Falls

She mentally scowled at the red head male and bushy haired female before her. She knew why they were really her 'friends.' Ha! Ron only wanted the fame and Hermione only wanted to use her to eventually boost herself up the career ladder. But they have know idea that she knows and she wants to keep it that way. She wants to keep the whole of wizarding society in the dark, at least until she was ready to take off her mask and force them to submit to her.  
She grinned at the thought, a positively evil grin that would have caused people to look at her funny if she was anyone else; and if they bothered to pay her any real attention. They didn't though and Callie was okay with that for now, it meant that she could plot in piece.

"Hey, Callie." Ron said. "Wanna play some wizarding chess with me?" She shook her head 'no.'

"Alrighty then." He turned to Hermione, to ask her.

"Going to the loo." She said, standing. Hermione nodded at her turning her attention to Ron and the chess match, Ron didn't even look at her or even respond really. She left the compartment, shutting the door silently and began her search for another very similar compartment- but one with very different people in it. It didn't take her long, after all it wasn't very hard to find a compartment with a pair of identical twins with bright red hair in it, now was it. "Mr Illusion, Mr Vanish. How are my favorite red heads?"

"Well, Miss Shadows, we are positively great. But how is our favorite, green eye'd shadow doing?"

"Wonderful, no that I'm with you lovelies. The bookworm and human garbage disposal are so annoying, what with their fake smiles."

"Sorry to hear that and we agree." They said, still speaking in unison. "May we remind Miss Shadow that we have to live with the human garbage disposal."

"And may I remind Mr Illusion and Mr Vanish, that the Dursleys are much worse." They winced. "I sure you two are aware of that, though. I'm sure you remember the summer before my second year."

"Yeah." They said. "Why doesn't Miss Shadows stay with us in our compartment?"

"You know why." Callie said with a sigh. "We have to keep up appearances, with the old goat and the rest of the order of the flaming chickens."

They pouted. "Yeah, yeah. It's boring though. When can the mask's come off, again?"

"After I finish my sixth year."

"At least-"  
"-It's only, one-"  
"-More year."

Callie smiled, a genuine smile. "Yeah one more year- if you don't count this year."

 

* * *

 

 

Callie sat next to Hermione and across from Ron at the Welcome Feast. The twins weren't far, though and every now and then she'd glance at them and they would smile that smile that was only for her; or at least that's what she thought of it since they didn't smile like that at anyone else.

"Hey mate!" Ron yelled at her.

She turned to look at Ron. "What?"

"Why're looking at my brothers?" Ron ask, his mouth full of food causing Callie to flinch back.

"I dunno, Ron. Maybe I just find them good looking blokes." Callie said. 'Much better looking then you and better manners too, pig.' She added in her head.

Ron just screwed up his face at her, before turning his attention his attention back to his food.

"I agree with you, on that, Callie." Hermione said glancing over at the twins. "But you're to good for them. They're nothing, but troublemakers."

Callie scowled at the bookworm. "Are you saying that my mother was to good for my father, because my father and his friend's did the same things as the twins did when they were in school. Moony and snuffles tell me all about them in their letters."

"Of course not!" Hermione squeaked. "Your dad and his friends were- are completely different."

"No." Callie said. "Your wrong, they aren't different. Not even thirteen years locked away could put a damper on snuffles mischief and Moony's not all books either. I am not all I appear to be either."

"Cour'se yer 'ot." Ron said, mouth full of food. "Ya dun' app'r a'l tat stron's, bu's ya 're."

Callie's eye's narrowed and the next thing everyone heard was a loud smack as Callie slapped Ron across the cheek. There was completely silence as Callie stood and walked gracefully over to Fred and George sitting between them. "Masks come off tomorrow. I can't hide behind the 'good girl' mask anymore." She whispered into her ear

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Callie rose early- though really it was the same she always rose- and dressed for the day quickly. Down in the common room, Fred and George waited patiently for Callie come down the stairs of the girls dorm. They didn't act like the 'normal' Fred and George though, they didn't joke around or anything like that; no instead they each had book open in their lap and no neither book was about quidditch, the books were actually taken from the black family library and the twins took to the magic in those books like a fish to water.

"You two ready?" Callie asked her face sober in a way that no fifteen year old should have, her face was that of a girl who was forced to grow up to fast. Her eyes shone bright with mischief and chaos.

"Of course, love." The twins said in unison, snapping their books shut at the same time.

"Breakfast then?"

"Course." They said, Fred taking a hold of her left hand which had the Potter and Black family lord rings and George took her right hand which had the Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Perevell lord rings. The twins own rings flickered into sight then, revealing that Fred wore the lady rings of the house Potter and Black, and George wore the lady rings of Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Perevell.

"Then let's go, loves."

 

* * *

 

 

When the three of them stepped into the Great Hall for breakfast, every head turned to look at them- though there weren't very many. The first thing that they noticed was that Callie was taller, the second was the lord and lady rings that they wore. Callie raised her eyebrow at them, but said nothing as they settled down at the Gryffindor table. "Are they that surprised?" Callie asked, the twins.

"Don't know. Maybe-"  
"-We're just, that-"  
"-Good at acting."

Callie smirked. "Well that's what I'd imagine."

The click of heels on the stone floor turned the three of them's attention to Professor McGonagall. "Miss Potter you are not in the proper uniform."

Callie looked down at her uniform, she wore the same button up white shirt, and the same robes. Sure the skirt was black instead of grey, though perhaps it was, because she wore a pair of knee high black dragon hide boots instead? "I don't understand Professor? What is wrong with my uniform?"

McGonagall narrowed her eyes at her. "Miss Potter you are not wearing the proper foot ware nor are you wearing the proper color skirt. You will go change before your classes."

"No."

"Yes you will or point's will be taken and you will be given a detention for defiance."

"Well, I think since I am lord Gryffindor by blood and lord Slytherin by conquer that I'm entitled to ware whatever I want." Callie snapped. "You have no control over me or Fred or George. And do not act like you do, because I am done playing the good girl! I am done being your thrice damn golden girl! It's time I showed all you fools just who I really am and I won't just sit here a take whatever you damn idiots throw at me!"  
Fred and George grinned, each wrapping an arm around her waist.

"We're done-"  
"-Playing the-"  
"-Jesters too. Time-"  
"-You all saw-"  
"-The really-"  
"-Fred and George!"

With that the three of them got up and left the Great Hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or anything related to them. I do own the plot.
> 
> Author's note: I hope you enjoyed reading this. I might write up an epilogue if enough people want it, so let me know in the comments, please.


End file.
